Kiara the Cat
Kiara is one of Sparky's close friends in Moonlight Home. She is sweet, shy and quiet, had make friends with Sonic and the others. She is tends to be more open, optimistic and cheerful, however she is easily quick to anger when defensive as her friends are put in danger. Kiara cares about her friends very much, protected by one of the guys results of being threaten. She also enters a relationship with Sonic, grows very closer to him, until they fall in love. She is a love rival of Amy over Sonic, but was rarely shown very often. However, Kiara sometimes has shown a rivalry terms with Amy quite similar like Sonic and Shadow rivalry campaign. Kiara is one of the band members as vocalist, isn't afraid to take a lead, initially has stage fright. She likes to dance and sing with her friends. She also is the only female when she is with the guys as a lead singer. Backstory History Coming soon Powers and Abilities Kiara was gift to manipulate the energy of love. Similar to the other heroes, she uses flares mixing them for new abilities. Relatively, she can combine the power with other heroes with strong powerful attacks at the enemies. Like Sparky, Kiara can transform into a super state with the Moon Emeralds. Kiara is the strongest able to use her ability to blast barrier, aim at her target within power. She's very talented of acrobatic skills and martial arts. She also has strength able to punch or kick. Moves, Attacks and Powers * Roll: Rolling up into a ball and dashing down a desired path. * Spinball Jump: '''When jumping, she wraps up into a fetal position, spiraling in midair with flames. * '''Dash: When performing this move, Kiara builds up speed by running in one spot and then shoots off forward with a high-speed dash. It serves as Kiara's variant of the standard Spin Dash. * Sugar Heart Attack: Kiara creates a pink energy on her hand, creating a form of hearts, send it at her target. * Love Sunshine: When performing Love Sunshine, Kiara creates a small, but concentrated sunshine, creating a glowy pink hearts that will wrap around and ensnare her opponent, wherever they might be. When Love Sunshine hits, it causes damage to the opponent. * Strawberry Surprise-''' Performing this attack, Kiara performs a acrobatic skills, sends herself into the air, then creating a pink energy of hearts that attacks, causing the damage, whenever it hits the enemies wherever they might be. This attack is upgraded when collecting the 30 red rings. * '''Wind Love Twister (requires Sonic): Performing the attack Sonic and Kiara have their own powers to combine, able to make them stronger, Combine of the power with Sonic's wind and Kiara's love power, they create a blue and pink energy form of sparks into a twister blast it at their opponent. * 'Perfect Harmony (Neon Ravers)-' Kiara has a special microphone which was given by Lisa. Her element of harmony is Love. Personality Kiara is sweet, quiet, cute and adorable. Initially she is very shy when started her relationship with Sonic and making new friends. Kiara is more bright, cheery and optimistic, but she is easily quick to anger and has hidden her aggressive side when heavily defensive when her friends are place in danger. Kiara was also beautiful, fun, altruistic, innocent, and tender. She is highly sensitive when she is offended or hurt. During the band, the guys lets her join in the group, as the only female. Kiara, being accepted, doesn't mind be with the guys, takes a lead role as a singer and dancer like Lisa. Kiara was also been protected by one of the guys, especially Sonic, results from being threaten. Kiara would stand-up for herself or anyone when facing against threats. Relationship with the other characters Friends/allies Rivals Enemies/Foes Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Star Fighters